


Oh Lord, Don't Take That Sinner From Me

by YellowAndBlue



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Declarations Of Love, E' smielata anche se violenta ad un certo punto, Historical Inaccuracy, Immortality, Love Confessions, M/M, Pre-Canon, crugayders, io vi ho avvertito, moments in history
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25411549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowAndBlue/pseuds/YellowAndBlue
Summary: Terra Santa - 1191L'esercito di Re Riccardo Cuor di Leone assalta la città di Acri.Joe e Nicky sono lì a difendere il popolo dall'invasione templare. Joe viene colpito in battaglia, e sembra metterci troppo tempo per tornare in vita.Dal testo:"Nicolò si avvicinò al corpo, in ginocchio sul quel terreno ormai color cremisi. [...]Appoggiò l'orecchio a livello del suo cuore. Niente, sentiva solo il silenzio in quella cassa toracica.In quel preciso momento la paura si trasformò in panico."Idea partorita dopo l'ascolto di Devil's Backbone - The Civil Wars
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Oh Lord, Don't Take That Sinner From Me

Acri – Giugno 1191

_La notte avvolgeva la città di Acri come un caldo mantello. Yusuf si dirigeva verso la piccola casa abbandonata sulla spiaggia che era nascondiglio suo e di Nicolò. Portava pesanti notizie, notizie che confermavano le loro previsioni._

_Lo trovò seduto sulla spiaggia, lo sguardo perso tra il mare e il cielo stellato._

_La luce della luna rendeva il suo viso etereo, come quello di una divinità antica._

_\- La luna deve averti stregato stasera, sembri non respirare nemmeno. -_

_Disse Yusuf, sedendosi di fianco a lui e appoggiandogli una mano sulla schiena._

_Nicolò parve come svegliarsi dal sonno. Incrociò per un attimo i suoi occhi verdi con quelli dell'altro, per poi riportarli velocemente verso l'orizzonte._

_\- Pensavo a quello che succederà nei prossimi giorni, alle voci che abbiamo sentito... Ai templari in viaggio verso queste terre, di nuovo. - Mormorò, mentre la sua mente si concentrava sulla mano dell'altro, che adesso gli carezzava lentamente la schiena._

_-Ero venuto a cercarti per questo. Ho notizie certe. - Cominciò, lo sguardo fisso ad osservare l'incresparsi delle onde. - un messaggero di Saladino ci avvisa che i templari sono più vicini che mai. Hanno avvistato le loro navi. Questione di pochi giorni e sbarcheranno. - Un lungo silenzio si levò dopo quelle parole. Un silenzio in cui quella notizia venne masticata e digerita dall'italiano._

_Era quasi un secolo che si conoscevano, che aiutavano popoli di ogni tipo, che morivano e che si risvegliavano._

_Insieme._

_In quello stesso periodo di tempo, Yusuf si era innamorato di Nicolò._

_Per il moro era stato naturale come respirare. Era stato facile avvicinarsi a quell'uomo, a lasciarsi stregare da quegli occhi verdi._

_La luce lunare li rendevano quella sera pieni di riflessi argentei, quasi azzurri._

_Vi si perse all’interno, e lì vi lesse ogni suo pensiero, ogni sua preoccupazione._

_\- Siamo pronti ad affrontarli. Spero solo che le difese della città tengano il più possibile... o almeno il tempo di far evacuare la popolazione. - Esalò Nicolò, poggiando la testa sulla sua spalla. Yusuf sorrise a quel gesto e in risposta lo strinse forte contro di sé._

_-Riusciremo a farlo Yusuf? Riusciremo a proteggere questa città e la sua gente? - Domandò all'improvviso Nicolò, colto da l'improvvisa paura di fallire._

_A volte Yusuf si chiedeva come era possibile che un essere così buono e gentile come Nicolò fosse in quel mondo sporco e ingiusto. L’umanità non meritava neanche un briciolo della sua bontà, ma l’italiano era sempre pronto ad aiutare il prossimo, rischiando anche la vita._

_Era stata forse la prima cosa che lo fece innamorare all’inizio._

_\- Combatteremo per fare in modo che tutti siano salvi. Non lascerò che neanche un templare varchi la soglia di Acri. - Esclamò deciso, afferrando e stringendo forte la mano dell'altro. Nicolò non si scompose, anzi ricambiò la stretta con la stessa forza._

_\- Prego il buon Dio che tu abbia ragione Yusuf - Disse, riportando gli occhi a scrutare il mare._

_Rimasero così per un tempo indefinito, prima di ritornare in quella piccola casetta e riposare._

_Le loro mani rimasero intrecciate per tutta la notte._

***

Acri - Luglio 1191

Il tempo si era fermato Per Nicolò. I combattenti erano solo figure sfocate nella sua visione. I suoi occhi erano concentrati ad osservare una scena in particolare di quel campo di battaglia. Un templare munito di mazza ferrata stava affrontando Yusuf. Era riuscito a rompere le sue difese e, con un colpo ben assestato in pancia, a buttarlo a terra. Nicolò vide come a rallentatore quell'arma sollevarsi sopra la testa del proprietario, prima di vederla cadere con forza sul cranio di Yusuf. Sentì chiaramente il rumore delle ossa rompersi, del cranio distruggersi in mille pezzi. Il corpo dell'altro era lì a terra, immobile.

Senza vita.

Una rabbia inumana prese possesso di ogni fibra del suo essere. Il tempo riprese a scorrere nella sua normale velocità e l'italiano si concentrò finalmente sul condottiero che si stava avvicinando a lui. Le sue difese si rivelarono assai deboli. Non gli ci volle molto per ucciderlo. Si avvicinò a grandi passi verso il condottiero con la mazza ferrata, buttando giù chiunque si frapponeva tra di loro.

Aveva colpito Yusuf.

Gli aveva spaccato il cranio.

La sua fine era vicina.

Sì tolse l'elmo con un gesto di stizza, diventato ormai una protezione inutile e fastidiosa sulla sua testa.

Il templare lo guardò dalla testa ai piedi, squadrandolo con un sorrisetto in volto.

Roteò la sua arma, aspettando che l'altro facesse la sua mossa. Nicolò non si fece aspettare. Si scagliò su di lui con una forza e una rabbia che poche volte aveva provato nella sua vita. Il condottiero riuscì a mettere a segno un paio di colpi prima che un fendente lo trafisse allo stomaco. La ferita zampillava senza freni, mentre il templare cadeva in ginocchio sulle strade di Acri sotto assedio. Nicolò gli torse l'elmo e perse qualche secondo per guardarlo in volto.

\- Non avresti dovuto colpirlo. - Furono le sue parole prima che, con un movimento fluido della sua fidata spada, lo decapitò in un colpo. La testa rotolò lontana, il suo corpo si accasciò con un rumore sordo.

Nicolò s'inginocchiò di fianco al corpo di Yusuf.

La ferita era davvero grave. Il cranio era completamente spaccato, l'uomo riusciva a vederne l'interno dalla ferita.

Ci avrebbe messo del tempo per rimarginarsi. All'improvviso sentì qualcosa trafiggergli la testa, sbucando sulla fronte. La sua mano destra andò a tastare l'oggetto che lo aveva trafitto, mentre sentiva la vita abbandonarlo.

Era una freccia.

Fu l'ultimo pensiero razionale che riuscì a fare, prima di caracollare a terra privo di vita.

***

Acri - Maggio 1191

_-Yarab se ne va, non vuole più giocare con noi? -_

_-Mi stendo per un po' sulla spiaggia. C'è Yusuf con voi. -_

_Nicolò uscì dall'acqua accompagnato dalle proteste dei bambini. Proteste che si trasformarono di nuovo in risate quando Yusuf diede inizio all'ennesima battaglia di schizzi di quell'assolato pomeriggio._

_L'italiano osservò divertito la scena. Quei bambini erano diventati una presenza costante nelle loro giornate. Essi erano soliti passare i pomeriggi in quella casa abbandonata che adesso occupavano lui e Yusuf. Li avevano accettati subito nel gruppo, entusiasti di avere qualcuno nuovo con cui giocare e a cui chiedere qualche frutto o dolcetto di tanto in tanto. Nicolò non sapeva dire di no a quei faccini innocenti, e neanche Yusuf. Erano diventati come una strana famiglia per quei piccolini: Più di una volta era stato chiamato addirittura mamma dai bambini per come si prendeva cura di loro, termine che Yusuf aveva cominciato ad utilizzare per infastidirlo dopo quell'episodio._

_Il suo sguardo si soffermò sull'uomo che nel frattempo stava facendo vincere quei teppistelli, tuffandosi in acqua in modo assai teatrale. Era bravo con loro. Nicolò si chiese se avesse avuto fratelli più piccoli o se un tempo avesse avuto una famiglia, dei figli, una moglie._

_Scosse la testa, cercando di scacciare quei pensieri e quel sentimento di gelosia che irrazionalmente era apparso._

_Il suo sguardo venne attirato dalla borsa di Yusuf, abbandonata sulla spiaggia. L'aveva lasciata lì dopo aver offerto ai bambini dei dolci comprati al mercato e dopo averli raggiunti in acqua per giocare con le onde._

_Qualcosa usciva da quel borsello, qualcosa che Nicolò identificò come un piccolo diario._

_Yusuf lo portava sempre appresso e non lo lasciava leggere a nessuno. Una curiosità improvvisa s'impadronì di Nicolò e, dopo aver controllato che il proprietario fosse di spalle, lo estrasse dalla borsa e cominciò ad ispezionarlo._

_Erano una serie di disegni. Paesaggi, angoli di città, animali e sconosciuti. Il tratto era esperto e le linee quasi graffiate sulle carta in alcuni punti, segno che quegli schizzi erano stati fatti di fretta ma in modo da raccogliere più dettagli possibili. Nicolò venne colpito da alcuni di loro in particolare. Avevano tutti lo stesso soggetto, catturato in diversi momenti._

_Era lui. Yusuf lo aveva disegnato. E anche molto._

_Pagine e pagine piene di attimi della sua vita, rubati dalle mani sapienti dell'altro e impresse su carta._

_Il suo sguardo si fermò su un disegno in particolare, che lo ritraeva profondamente addormentato._

_Non era stato fatto di fretta. Era pieno di particolari, di luci ed ombre per renderlo più vivo._

_Doveva averci passato ore a finirlo, ad osservarlo._

_Sentì le guance colorarsi di rosso e ricacciò nel borsello quel diario in tutta fretta._

_\- Cosa stavi cercando nella mia borsa? - Nicolò quasi trasalì nel sentire la voce di Yusuf che adesso gli era di fronte. Lo sguardo di Nicolò venne attirato dalla pelle scoperta di Yusuf, in particolare delle gocce d’acqua che si stavano formando su di essa. Nicolò seguì il percorso di una gocciolina, che dal collo scese sul petto ampio dell'uomo fino a saltellare sui suoi addominali per poi perdersi nella fibra dei suoi calzoni._

_Sentiva improvvisamente la gola secca._

_\- C-cercavo quei dolci che hai comprato al mercato. Ma sono finiti quindi vedrò se abbiamo qualcosa da mangiare in casa. - Disse tutto d'un fiato Nicolò, la testa bassa e l'imbarazzo che era arrivato a colorargli anche le orecchie di rosso. Si alzò di scatto e camminò a grandi passi verso la casa. Lontano dagli occhi di Yusuf, lontano da quei disegni e dal suo imbarazzo._

***

Sì risvegliò quando ormai la battaglia era conclusa. Respirò a fondo quell'aria inquinata dall'odore di morte e sangue, mentre con un colpo solo riuscì ad estrarre la freccia che ancora aveva in mezzo alla fronte. Gemette di dolore, sentendo ogni fibra del suo cervello bruciare intorno al buco che aveva creato la freccia. Esso guarì del tutto dopo poco tempo. Cercò di stabilizzare in suo respiro, alzandosi a sedere di fianco al familiare corpo di Yusuf.

Avevano perso, Acri era perduta. Con dolore le sue orecchie percepirono da lontano le grida di alcune persone. Chi gridava di vittoria e chi di avere salva la vita.

Sì girò verso l'altro, pronto a vederlo dolorante ma vivo, come ogni volta. Ma Yusuf era ancora lì a terra e con il cranio spaccato.

Ancora senza vita.

Una terribile paura s'impossessò del suo cuore. Perché non si svegliava?

Un pensiero nefasto attraversò la sua mente.

E se fosse...?

Nicolò si avvicinò al corpo, in ginocchio sul quel terreno ormai color cremisi. La ferita non si rimarginava, il suo petto non si muoveva.

Appoggiò l'orecchio a livello del suo cuore. Niente, sentiva solo il silenzio in quella cassa toracica.

In quel preciso momento la paura si trasformò in panico.

Non poteva andarsene di già. Non poteva lasciarlo solo.

Aveva così tante cose da dirgli, avevano tanto di cui parlare. Per anni, quasi un secolo, Nicolò aveva cercato di mettere a tacere i sentimenti che in poco tempo erano nati nei confronti di quell'uomo. Era stato come essere nel mezzo di una battaglia senza avere armi con cui difendersi: da un lato, il suo cuore che gridava per farsi ascoltare, dall'altro lato la voce del suo precettore, della sua famiglia, del parroco della sua chiesa che gli urlavano che era peccato, una sodomia, la dannazione eterna.

Non è semplice seguire il cuore quando per anni ti hanno sempre detto che eri sbagliato, che eri un peccato mortale.

Ma Yusuf si era dimostrato paziente, come mai lo aveva visto. Gli aveva dichiarato il suo amore senza alcuna voglia di ricevere una risposta. Avrebbe aspettato, gli aveva detto, avrebbe aspettato qualsiasi risposta egli gli avrebbe dato. Gli era stato vicino, senza mai mettergli fretta, lasciandogli lo spazio necessario quando era necessario e la stretta forte tra le sue braccia quando ne sentiva il bisogno. In quel momento maledì tutte le volte che aveva lasciato la paura del castigo divino impadronirsi di lui.

Come poteva essere sbagliato amare in questo modo così puro e incondizionato?

Nicolò si maledì per aver aspettato così tanto, si maledì per non aver amato liberamente quell'uomo inerme davanti a lui.

Non doveva andarsene, non senza sapere cosa il suo cuore aveva da dirgli.

Senza sapere che lo amava.

Incrociò le dita tremanti, nella speranza che le sue parole venissero ascoltate.

Cominciò a pregare.

\- Ti prego Signore, dio dell'universo, ti prego di salvarlo. Di riportarlo da me... - Cominciò l'italiano, gli occhi che cominciavano a velarsi di lacrime.

\- Ti prego non portarmelo via, Mio Signore. Dammi l'opportunità di riaverlo un'ultima volta con me... Ti prego, o Re dei cieli, lascia vivere l'uomo che amo. - Era la prima volta che lo diceva. Sperava di poterglielo dire di persona. Sperava di trovare un giorno per dirglielo con la stessa semplicità con cui lo faceva lui. Di poterlo vedere sorridere a quelle parole, di vedere quegli occhi colmi d'amore dichiarare per la millesima volta il suo amore.

Le lacrime ormai oscuravano completamente la sua vista, i singhiozzi scuotevano tutto il suo essere.

\- Lo amo, Signore, come non ho mai amato nessuno. Lo amo e non ho avuto modo di farglielo sapere. Non portarmelo via, Re Redentor, questa vita non avrebbe senso senza di lui. Ti prego, mio signore, TI PREGO! Riporta indietro l'uomo che amo. -

Il dolore lo bruciava dentro, ma quel dolore e quel nodo in gola non erano niente in confronto alla voragine di rimpianti che stava risucchiando il suo cuore.

Doveva dirglielo prima, non avrebbe dovuto aspettare.

-...Non credo sia il momento giusto... Per pregare - Quella voce.

Yusuf.

Nicolò spalancò gli occhi esterrefatto, incrociandoli finalmente con quelli scuri dell'altro.

Vivi questa volta.

La ferita si stava rimarginando lentamente e Yusuf era lì, sdraiato in mezzo a tanti altri corpi senza vita, che si lamentava per il dolore.

Gli sorrideva e per Nicolò fu come tornare a casa.

Gli si buttò addosso, stringendolo forte come non aveva mai fatto.

Cominciò a baciarlo su ogni parte del viso, alternando i suoi baci con un grazie sussurrato appena.

Yusuf catturò il suo viso tra le mani callose per fermarlo, lasciando che le loro fronti di appoggiassero l'una a l'altra.

Rimasero in silenzio per molto, beandosi del respiro dell'altro.

\- Mi dispiace dirti che non ti libererai di me tanto presto, Nicolò di Genova. -

\- Non desidero altro che rimanere bloccato su questa terra con te, Yusuf Al-Kaysani. - Ci fu un altro lungo attimo di silenzio, in cui il moro asciugò delicatamente con i pollici le lacrime che avevano solcato quel viso angelico.

Nessuno dei due aveva mai smesso di sorridere. Le lacrime di dolore di Nicolò si erano tramutate in lacrime di gioia e di sollievo.

Quest’ultimo si schiarì la gola, deciso a non aspettare più altro tempo.

\- Avrei dovuto dirtelo molti anni fa... Ti amo Yusuf. Con ogni fibra del mio essere e della mia anima. Ti amo come si ama la vita stessa, perché senza di te non saprei più come vivere in questo mondo. Ti amo ti amo ti amo, ho aspettato troppo per dirtelo e ora non riesco a smettere. Ti amo, che il cielo mi fulmini adesso se non dico il vero, ti amo! - Mormorò l'italiano, libero finalmente da qualsiasi remora o paura.

Per lui fu come liberarsi di un grosso peso e cominciare a volare.

Yusuf sorrise e Nicolò lo associò al bagliore di mille stelle e di mille soli.

Era accecante.

\- Ti amo anche io Nicolò, molto più di quanto tu possa immaginare. Molto più di quanto io potessi mai sperare di amare qualcuno. Ti amo oltre ogni regola e oltre ogni limite. Ti amo e mi dispiace averti fatto aspettare così tanto prima di ritornare. -

Nicolò non lo fece continuare, perché fece sì che le loro labbra s'incontrassero. Dove prima c'era stata morte e odio, ora c'era spazio solo per il loro amore. Si staccarono a forza, per riprendere fiato.

\- Non farmi più scherzi del genere. - Esalò Nicolò.

\- Non provarci neanche tu. - Fu la risposta di Yusuf, prima di coinvolgerlo nell'ennesimo bacio. Fu doloroso allontanarsi e rialzarsi da quel luogo, ma il loro lavoro lì non era finito.

Acri era caduta.

I Templari erano diretti a Gerusalemme.

Le vite di migliaia di uomini, donne e bambini innocenti dipendevano da loro. Avevano perso quella battaglia, ma la guerra era appena iniziata.

Avevano una missione da concludere.

Avevano delle persone da proteggere.

***

Marocco - Presente

\- Ehi Joe? -

\- mhn? -

\- Ti ricordi quella volta ad Acri del 91? - In risposta Nicolò ebbe un verso sommesso.

Non si girò a vedere se l’altro fosse completamente sveglio, anzi continuò a fissare insistentemente la porta di quel rifugio di fortuna, dove lui, Joe e gli altri stavano passando la notte.

\- Fu la prima volta che ti dissi ti amo te lo ricordi? Non te l’ho mai detto, ma pregai Dio che ti riportasse da me. Che riportasse indietro l'uomo che amavo. -

L'italiano sentì le braccia dell'altro stringerlo più forte e le labbra di Joe posarsi dietro il suo orecchio, depositando lì un bacio.

\- Anche io non ti ho mai detto una cosa: ero già sveglio mentre pregavi. Ho sentito tutto. Ho almeno la maggior parte. - Sussurrò l'uomo, continuando a lasciare leggeri baci su quella porzione di pelle, talmente leggeri che Nicolò cominciò a ridacchiare per il solletico.

Ci fu un lungo silenzio, in cui Joe e Nicky si parlarono tanto.

\- Ti amo Yusuf. Ti ho sempre amato e ti amerò fino alla fine. - Sussurrò Nicky, ad un passo dal sonno.

\- Ti amo anche io Nicolò. Ti amo più della mia stessa vita. - Rispose Joe, dandogli un ultimo bacio sulla nuca prima di addormentarsi.

Le loro mani rimasero intrecciate per tutta la notte.

**Author's Note:**

> *Yarab = signore. Non so se si usa quella parola per indicare qualcuno più grande ma Google traduttore questo mi ha dato eheh.   
> La prima volta che scrivo di questi due ed esce un qualcosa di esageratamente smielato xD. Vi ringrazio per essere arrivati fin qui ed aver letto questa mia piccola fic. Spero di essere stata in-character e di essere stata leggermente accurata a livello storico.  
> Ancora grazie e se volete lasciarmi un kudos o un commento (o entrambi) ne sarei molto felice ^^  
> un bacione :*  
> Yellow


End file.
